worldonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Military Structure
The fundamental difference between a soldier and an officer was the number of troops they could command. According to the military system, a soldier could only be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, leading a platoon of 50 soldiers. With 10 platoons, 500 soldiers, an unit is formed, led by a major, which requires at least a basic officer. Five units formed a regiment, a total of 2500 soldiers, led by a colonel, which requires at least an intermediate officer. Five regiments formed a division, with another 1000 people under the major general, for a total of 13,500 people, which required a advanced officer. 4 divisions formed a legion, with 10,000 people under the commanding general, a total of 55,000 people. This was a massive army, and only special officers could possibly command them. If you put a number of legion together in an army group, then only a lord or lord-appointed marshal could do the job. Therefore later on, the demand for officers in any territory would be very high. It was unrealistic to hope that your officers would be of great quality, if you didn’t have the forces to attract them to service...unless there was a powerful territorial draw such as Shanhai Village, a gold-level village. Most officers were being class changed from soldiers. The Intermediate Class Barracks’ Class Change Chamber could transform level 10 militia into rank 1 soldiers. The soldiers had 9 ranks to climb. Ranks 1 to 3 were normal soldiers, 4 to 6 were the veterans, and 7 to 9 were elite soldiers. Ordinary soldiers need to advance all the way to rank 9 elites, before they could go through an Advanced Barracks’ Class Change Chamber and change into Basic Officers. Name: Soldier Mingguang armor (Gold) Type: Heavy Armor Weight: 36 kilograms Defence: 55 Toughness: 50 Evaluation: At each of the front and back of the armor, there is oval metal piece known as the round guard. Under the light, it will glisten, giving the Mingguang armor its name. …… Name: Sergeant Mingguang armor (Drak-gold) Type: Heavy armor Weight: 40 kilograms Defence: 70 Toughness: 55 Evaluation: Compared to the soldier Mingguang armor, the sergeant Mingguang armor's crafting process is slightly more complicated. …… Name: General Mingguang armor (Platinum) Type: Heavy armor Weight: 45 kilograms Defence: 85 Toughness: 60 Evaluation: Compared to the sergeant Mingguang armor, the general Mingguang armor's crafting process is slightly more complicated and more expensive. Name: Wang Yuanfeng (Silver rank) ch-147 Identity: Shanhai Town God Machine Camp Major Identity: Basic General Loyalty: 85 Command: 40 Force: 25 Intelligence: 20 Politics: 25 Specialty: Precision (raise the precision of weapon instruments by 50%) Cultivation Technique: No Equipment: Tang Sword, Leather Armor Evaluation: Good at using various weapon instruments, especially bed crossbow and large sized weapon instruments Name: Divine Martial Cape (Dark Gold Rank) (Ch-428) Stats: Raises morale by 40%, raises combat strength by 45%, increases movement speed by 25% Specialty: Divine Martial (can revive once without any punishments) Evaluation: The cape of the divine martial Guards. Limited to three thousand in number; it is the symbol of the Guards. Unique equipment, cannot be dropped, cannot be traded, cannot be removed, till death will they part.